cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Luther
|minions = Bud and Lou, The Sheriff of Nottingham, his servants, Becky (until her death), his guards, Henry and Sam (formerly), Clawidus (until his death), The Dark Knight (formerly), Tiger (formerly),|enemies = |likes = Being king, ruling his kingdom, evil magic, smoking, respect, referring himself in 3rd person, wine, power, nobility, fame, riches, revenge, himself, his hyenas, torturing his enemies, women, causing sorrow and despair of his enemies, Clawidus, the death of his enemies, abusing Tiger,|dislikes = King Matthew, Matthew, peasants, Prince Manchas, disobedience, the death of his parents, disrespect, happiness and peace, Robin Hood, King Richard I, Benny and Sully, spirit animals, other monarchs, outsiders, water, Mayor Robinson, failure, defeat, the failure of his minions, King Wooten, true love, Christmas, Angelica Savannah,|powers_and_abilities = Powerful magic, control of weather, control and communication of water, speed, strength, shapeshifting, control over darkness and moonlight, object conjuration, immorality, evil magic and spell casting, curse inducement, hyponsis,|weapons = Sword, Fists, his staff|paraphernalia = His staff|fate = Gets exiled from the Good Kingdom by getting blasted by King Matthew's staff and breaks his leg (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; The Origin of King Matthew) Gets turned into a mouse by his own magic but gets turned back to normal and has to work as a butler (Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius) Gets defeated multiple times (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)|quote = Matthew, you better watch out for me, ME! The wicked king of all evil!}}Evil King Matthew '''(also known as '''The Wicked King) is the king of the Evil Kingdom, the tertiary antagonist in Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius and one of the main antagonists in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Evil King Matthew is the merciless and power-hungry king of the Evil Kingdom and incarnation of pure evil. He's responsible for all of the murder in the 2nd dimension. He blames King Matthew, Prince Manchas and the all the other kingdoms for his banishment, and his father's death. He attempts to kill King Matthew, Prince Manchas and the other rulers of their kingdoms and rule them in power, wealth, and glory. He evens attempts to kill Matthew and his friends so they won't interfere with his evil plans. Background Evil King Matthew was to the Evil King and Queen. His mother died sometime after he was born. Evil King Matthew was raised and educated by his father. He loved and respected his father. Evil King Matthew dreamed of being king of the Evil Kingdom and he would spread misery to the other kingdoms like his father does. Evil King Matthew knew nothing about his opposite, King Matthew but he did show a strong hatred of King Matthew's father, King Wooten. At the age of 14, Evil King Matthew became the king of the Evil Kingdom. The Evil King gave Evil King Matthew, his very own staff that he can use for his evil deeds. Evil King Matthew was so happy that he got his staff, that he immediately started to spread dreadful curses to the Good Kingdom. He chose the Good Kingdom so he could make his father proud. It worked but it made King Wooten angry. King Wooten ordered the Evil King to tell his son to stop spreading curses to his kingdom. The Evil King refused. The only way to settle this is to go to war. Winner will have anything they want and the loser will lose their ability to leave their own kingdom. On the night before the war, Evil King Matthew snuck into the Good Kingdom and he's saw King Wooten's royal advisor, Zaheer outside on the balcony. There were no witnesses with him, Evil King Matthew was able to murder Zaheer by shooting him in the back with an arrow, painfully wounding him. Zaheer then passed away from loss of blood. With Zaheer dead, he won't be able to guide King Matthew whenever he loses hope and faith. His father was proud of his son for killing one of King Wooten's subjects. The Evil King was about to fight in the war, Evil King Matthew hoped his father would win the war. Luckily for the Good Kingdom they won war and sadly for Evil King Matthew, his father lost and he was shot and killed by King Wooten. With the Evil King gone, Evil King Matthew was orphaned. Being an orphan caused Evil King Matthew to grow angry and become physically violent as his father was. He vowed revenge on King Wooten, his wife and the entire Good Kingdom for his father's death. Evil King Matthew's plan was to kill King and Queen Wooten and then King Matthew because with King Matthew dead and no heir to the crown and throne, Evil King Matthew will be able to seize control of the entire Good Kingdom and rule it. The next morning, Evil King Matthew spent most of the day, preparing his servants and guards for tonight. So that once everyone is asleep, he'll strike and he'll have his revenge. Later that night, Evil King Matthew, his hyenas, servants and guards snuck into the Good Castle without being spotted by the guards. Evil King Matthew then walked to King and Queen Wooten's room. Evil King Matthew used his staff's magic to open a portal to the Underworld. The magical explosion woke King and Queen Wooten. In fact, it woke the entire castle up. King Matthew went to his parents' room to see what was going on. King Matthew tried to stop the Evil King from killing his parents but the Evil King's guards blocked him. Evil King Matthew looked at King and Queen Wooten dangling from the edge of the portal. Kin and Queen Wooten both begged for mercy from the Evil King. Evil King Matthew grabbed King Wooten's hands and the Evil King said "Long live the King and Queen." Evil King Matthew then threw King and Queen Wooten into the portal where they were killed. King Matthew was then orphaned and with him orphaned, Evil King Matthew's first part of his revenge was complete because his goal was to see how King Matthew feels being an orphan like he is. He locked King Matthew, his hyenas and his servants in a cage. Before he went to take control of the Good Kingdom, he revealed himself as the murderer who killed Zaheer. He knew that with his loyal friend dead, he'll lose all of his hope and faith and with that destroyed he can take over the entire Good Kingdom without any other interference. Evil King Matthew then went to the foyer to prepare himself for the takeover. King Matthew was able to restore his faith and hope by realizing who he truly is with the help from Zaheer as a spirit. King Matthew grabbed his staff and he used the magic to break his servants, his hyenas and himself out of the cage. He then went to the foyer to confront Evil King Matthew. The Evil King thought that King Matthew was too weak to defeat him but luckily King Matthew proved the Evil King wrong. He powered his staff with his internal rage and fear and he then blasted Evil King Matthew back to the Evil Kingdom along with his servants, his hyenas and his guards. Evil King Matthew broke his leg by crashing into the Evil Kingdom and landing on his left leg. Evil King Matthew then vowed revenge on King Matthew for his exile and defeat. Personality Evil King Matthew is the true embodiment of pure evil. He's cruel, cold and jealous of King Matthew and his monarchy. Evil King Matthew appears to be an evil, intimidating and homicidal murderer. Evil King Matthew is feared by everyone in the entire 2nd dimension because of his murders. Evil King Matthew will do anything to achieve his goals especially if it's to overthrow a ruler and rule their kingdom or kill someone who's rich and steal their fortune and become rich. Evil King Matthew is shown to be very aggressive and easily angered. He gets easily angry at certain things such as his minions failing one of their duties, he assigned them to do, the stupidity of his minions, disobedience and being defeated by his enemies. Evil King Matthew loves to calm himself by abusing his minions by hitting them with his lightning magic. Evil King Matthew is shown to be extremely greedy because he wants to rule the Good Kingdom, the Animal Kingdom and all the other kingdoms in power and wealth and Evil King Matthew doesn't like to share his money with anyone who isn't an ally or a minion. Evil King Matthew's high greed gives a high ego as well. He loves himself and he has strong lust for women. He's a master sexist and a master manipulator. He's able to manipulate his enemies into doing his evil deeds. He can very persuasive in the most violent way as possible. Evil King Matthew is an xenophobe meaning he has a strong hatred, distrust and fear of other kingdoms and their rulers. Evil King Matthew will do anything to get rid of them even if it means to kill them. Evil King Matthew is very cruel and physically antagonistic towards his enemies. He shows a strong hatred of Matthew because of his heroism and his bravery. Physical Appearance Evil King Matthew is an alternate form of Matthew. He's tall and muscular. He wears black clothing but the only piece of clothing that isn't black is his belt. He carries a staff along with him. His crown has all of sorts of jewels. When he was turned into a mouse by his own magic, he was a small and slender mouse with buck teeth. When he was a mouse, he still had his crown on. Appearances Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius This is the first feature film that Evil King Matthew appears in. He served as the tertiary antagonist with the Sheriff of Nottingham as the secondary antagonist and Prince John as the main antagonist. His main goal was to help Prince John kill King Richard and Robin Hood and rule all of Nottingham. After Prince John's death, Evil King Matthew tried to turn Matthew and Maid Marian into mice but King Richard used his sword to reflect Evil King Matthew's magic onto the Evil King, the Sheriff, his hyenas and his servants where they were transferred to the castle's dungeon as mice. During the post-credits scene, Evil King Matthew is seen in the dungeon along with the Sheriff, Bud, Lou and the Evil King's servants were magically transformed back to normal and they were transformed into butlers as punishment for their cruelty and selfishness. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Evil King Matthew mostly serves as the main antagonist in some of the episodes. On occasions, he can serve as a secondary or tertiary antagonist. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Alternate Forms Category:Royalty Category:Orphans Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed Characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Warlocks Category:Rodents Category:American Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Swordsmen Category:Nobility Category:Monsters